


A Skimmons Moment

by Archer1981



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of a moment in the life of Jemma and Skye.</p>
<p>Not beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skimmons Moment

Skye sat at one end of the couch. She had her tablet in hand and a movie on the big screen, but the hacker paid attention to neither. Less than three feet away, Jemma reclined enjoying the film. It was only the two of them, everyone else retiring for the evening. 

Skye had made a study in the many faces of Jemma Simmons. She had seen the girl at her worst, on the brink of death. She knew the furrowed brow of frustration when a particular solution eluded her. She bore witness to the smile of elation that could rival the sun. Skye had even been privy to a smirk of mischief that did strange things to her insides.

This moment, Jemma appeared relaxed, content. The way her long wavy hair framed her face. Clothes, though casual, always so fit perfectly. Her full lips quirked in a ghost of a grin as she watched the tv. Skye was in awe. 

"A picture will last longer."

Startled, the brunette dropped her tablet on the floor. "Huh...wha?" Skye cleared her throat as she picked up the device and set it on the coffee table. Turning primly, she inquired, "I'm sorry. Were you speaking to me?"

Jemma chuckled. Her head swiveled towards Skye, honey eyes shining bright."Do you honestly believe I haven't noticed?" she asked, genuinely curious. 

Her eyes widened. She refused to answer. Actually, it was more like she lost the ability to speak with that golden gaze leveled her way.

Jemma smirked, and the hacker definitely lost the ability to think properly. Sliding over on the couch, the older brunette let her arm rest along the top near Skye's right shoulder while her other hand grasped Skye's left hand. "What fascinates you so when you stare at me?" Jemma asked, voice dropping near a whisper. Her accent grew much thicker.

Skye held her breath as fingers entwined with her own. This couldn't be happening. She discreetly pinched her thigh with her free hand, unable to believe any of this was real.

Jemma leaned in eliminating most of the distance between them. The faded scent of her perfume drew Skye even closer. "Do you have a crush on me, Skye?" Jemma caught the other girl's eyes and locked their gaze. "I have to be honest. I have a crush on you."

Every fiber of Skye's body vibrated with anticipation, but it seemed like Jemma was waiting. Their breaths mingled. Their noses brushed. Skye could only take so much teasing.

An eyebrowed arched. Still the younger girl sat frozen. "I guess it's just me." Jemma cleared her throat as she pulled away. She quickly rose to her feet. "So sorry," the scientist stuttered, bravado lost. Without another word, she hightailed it out of the lounge.

Almost to her pod, Jemma was pulled backward and shoved against the wall. Skye looked her straight in the eye. "Not just you," she muttered before putting her lips to better use.

The shock of surprise gone, Jemma ran her fingers through thick dark hair, tugging lightly. Spurred on, Skye scraped her nails along the skin where Jemma's had ridden up. 

Definitely 100% real.


End file.
